Questions
by Ilunae
Summary: Il n'était pas vraiment rare de voir Bakugou dans son appartement.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Il n'était pas vraiment rare de voir Bakugou dans son appartement. Ils étaient amis depuis pas mal de temps, après tout. Ils étaient aussi anciens camarades de classe. Il n'avait pour habitude de venir voir Todoroki en étant seul, cependant.

En général, il venait chez lui en compagnie de son compagnon, Midoriya. Lui aussi était un ami de Todoroki. Ils se voyaient donc assez souvent, aussi bien pendant leur boulot, qu'en dehors.

Parfois, Bakugou venait sans son compagnon mais, c'était parce que Sero l'avait invité. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait aussi avec Kirishima, Kaminari et parfois aussi Shinsou.

C''était la première fois qu'il le voyait venir seul chez lui. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Il avait peut-être un problème avec Midoriya.

"Bonjour, Bakugou ! Tu voulais voir Hanta, peut-être ?"

"Non, j'ai juste quelques questions à te poser !" répondit son collègue en prenant un air sérieux.

Todoroki fronça les sourcils. Quelles genre de questions son collègue avait à lui poser ? Est-ce que cela concernait leur boulot de héro. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre. Cela avait l'air d'être très important, en tout cas.

"Très bien ! Tu veux entrer ?" fit Todoroki en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. "On sera plus à l'aise dans le salon !"

"Non, pas la peine ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps !"

"Comme tu veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?"

"Est-ce les animaux sont autorisés dans cet immeuble ?"

Todoroki ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais, ce n'était certainement pas à ça. Pourquoi Bakugou avait besoin de savoir cela ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention d'emménager dans cet immeuble ? Il était vrai qu'avec Midoriya, ils avaient pas mal d'animaux de ce que Todoroki avait compris. C'était donc sans doute pour cette raison.

"Oui, oui ! Certains de nos voisins ont des chats ou des chiens !"

"Et toi ? Tu les aimes bien ?"

Encore une question à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Pourquoi Bakugou lui parlait de lui ?

"Euh... ouais !"

"Très bien ! Et tu aimes quoi comme animal, au juste ?"

"Euh... Je sais pas trop !" fit Todoroki qui ne voyait toujours pas où son ami voulait en venir. "Les chats ! C'est bien les chats !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses des chiens ? Tu les aimes bien aussi ?"

"Euh... ouais !"

"Et, ça te dirais d'en avoir un ?"

Todoroki n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais, il n'avait rien contre les animaux. Il aurait bien aimé en avoir un quand il avait été enfant. Après, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il aurait pu prendre. Alors il n'aurait pas été contre un chien. Il devrait sans doute parler de cette idée à Sero.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parfait ! Attends-moi là !" fit son ami qui partit dans le couloir avant que Todoroki n'eut le temps de réagir.

Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Est-ce que Bakugou avait besoin de quelqu'un pour garder ses chiens ? Il était vrai que leur job de héro pouvait être très prenant. Dans ce cas, Sero et lui pourraient sans doute lui rendre service. Il aurait préféré en parler à son compagnon avant, cependant.

Bakugou revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à rottweiler. C'était donc bien un chien qu'il allait devoir garder.

"Voici, Akuma !" lui annonçant Bakugou en faisant avancer le chien vers Todoroki. "Il est beau, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais, c'est une belle bête !"

"Akuma, voici l'un de tes nouveaux maître !" fit son ami en caressant la tête du chien.

Todoroki manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant cela.

"De quoi ?"

"Deku l'a trouvé il y a deux jours dans la rue !" lui expliqua Bakugou en lui collant le chien dans les bras. "On le garderait bien mais, on en a déjà beaucoup chez nous ! Mais on peut pas le renvoyer dans la rue ou à la fourrière, pas vrai ?"

En effet, ce serait cruel de faire cela.

"Oui, bien sûr !"

"Et comme t'as dit que voudrais bien avoir un chien !" continua son ami en caressant l'animal. "Voilà, c'est cadeau !"

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Todoroki avait dit. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Bakugou le planta avec le chien dans les bras. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de rentrer avec Akuma.

Quand Sero rentra, il fut surpris par le chien qui vint lui sauter dessus.

"Doucement, Akuma !" fit Todoroki en essayant de décoller l'animal de son compagnon.

"C'est quoi ce chien ?"

"Je peux tout t'expliquer !"

Il lui raconta donc la visite de Bakugou. Sero explosa de rire..

"C'est tout Bakugou, ça !"

"Ouais !"

"Bon bah ! Bienvenue Akuma !" dit Sero en posant sa main sur la tête du chien.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
